Pages
by Pam Marks
Summary: In a town by the name of Angel Grove lives a boy...


Disclaimer: They are not mine. I do not own them.

Authors Note: This is a brand new story. Go me!

It's The Only One You've Got

I don't know why I am writing this. I mean what do I have to gain from this?

3 Months ago

"Tommy wait up." Turning I see Jason start to run for me.

"Hey Jase." Smiling I start to walk down the path with him.

"Where have you been?" Shrugging I try to play it off as nothing but I miss them a lot.

"I was at my uncles cabin." Come on Jason I am not in the mood. Leave it alone.

"Yeah I guessed that but…so how did you like this surprise party?" Shoving my hands in my pockets I shrug.

"I liked it. Kim was there." A smile moving over Jason's face he stops and turns to me as I stop to turn to him.

"What…" Stopped by a man, with blonde hair, that suddenly walks up to us, at the beginning of his statement, Jason turns his attention to the man.

"Hey you two. Have you seen this boy?" Taking the piece of paper from the man Jason goes pale and looks at me.

"He's my son. He went missing from a shopping man in Las Angels when he was three. That is a digital remake of him and what he would look like at sixteen." Face going white I narrow my eyes in care.

"Jason. Come on. What is it?" Grabbing the piece of paper I look it over.

"That looks like me." I manage to utter out in shock. The picture is that of a sixteen year old boy with my face, a red sweater, the top of his blue jeans showing with a black belt, and short brown hair. What the hell? What…looking at the man as his eyes skim me I take a step towards him.

"I was raised in Japan by my best friend Kajoish when my parents died in a car accident. He wouldn't tell me where they were from so this can't be right." I plead with the man as I hand the paper back to him. 

Looking to me the man goes pale "Tommy?"

"My name is Thomas James Oliver. I moved to Angel Grove four months ago." I recant the facts and start to memorize them.

"That's right Thomas James Oliver." Pointing to the name on the missing flyer he reads it to me.

"But…" Cut off by the man he smiles.

"Born December 16th 1979." Shaking my head I try to stop my whirling thoughts.

"No I was born October 15th 1978." Shaking his head the man makes a move for me only to stop when I fringe away from him.

"Come on Tommy. Let's go back to the booth and get you checked out. That's all I am asking. It is probably nothing. Just give me five minutes. That is all I am asking is for five minutes of your time." Raising his hands in a peace gesture he looks at me with calm eyes.

"Buy Kaj has my birth certificate." My last defense going down to the stranger I pale and put my hands on my hips.

"He probably does. Just five minutes for a blood sample." Gesturing with his hands the stranger smiles.

"Come on. What have you got to lose?"

Sighing I look down at the grass and nod "Ok."

"Good." Smiling the stranger puts his hands down.

"You can come too." The stranger offers Jason as he smiles.

"Yeah sure. Come on bro. Calm down." Rubbing my eyes I look away from the situation.

"The tent is right over the hill." Starting to walk for the hill he looks back as I follow and then Jase.

Arriving at the tent I enter and take a seat in the brown chair that is offered to me "Calm down. So tell me how long you been in high school?"

Asking the question as he takes a squat sit in the brown chair and pulling his gloves on he gathers his supplies "One year."

Answer short and sweet I wait for him to tie the tourniquet before I look him over as he looks my arm over feeling it with two fingers at the opposite side from the elbow "Well that is good. A sophomore. I have two little ones. One in third grade and one in the first."

Forcing a smile he tares open a alcohol glaze "Japan. That is a long way away. Why Angel Grove from so far away from here?"

He questions as he wipes my arm with the gaze "Kaj got a job at a motorcycle shop here. He buys old bikes and fixes them up. They want him to do the same for them. He used to…" Trailing off I go quiet at Kaj's activities in Japan.

"I see." Popping the tourniquet he turns to his supplies and moves them to sit beside me before he takes a rather large needle from the tray. Screwing the needle onto a empty plastic container with a large opening at the end he regards me.

"Ok you are going to probably feel a sharp sting as the needle enters. Try not to jerk on me." Tying the tourniquet back on around my arm he picks up the needle. He pops the purple top safety off the long needle before picking up a plastic tube with a red top. Placing the tube in the empty circular container he leans down over my arm.

"Thank you for doing this." He say as he positions the needle on my arm.

"Ok on three. One, two, three." Needle entering my arm I see him pop the tube in the container before my blood starts to fill it. Filling three tubes with my blood on the last one he pops the tourniquet on my arm before he places a piece of glaze on my arm covering the needle from sight. With drawing the needle in one swift motion he places the safety back on the needle before depositing it in a red container hanging off the end of the table. Pressing the gaze into arm he looks me in the eye "Could you bend your arm for me."

Doing so I press the gaze into the wound before he picks up a smiley face bad aid from the table and puts it over the gaze "Yes I have done this before. I am a professional. I do this for a living."

Pulling his gloves off he regards me "I will only take me a minute to get the results. So if you don't have any quarks waiting with your friend in the tent. I would appreciate it."

Tossing the gloves in the trash can he gathers the tubes in his hands before he places labels on them. Looking at his watch he places the time down on them "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Nodding I watch as he leaves the tent and my view. Looking to Jason my eyes skim the tent and all the medical supplies sitting there before I look to Jason "Scared bro?"

Shrugging I look away as Jason takes a seat in the chair the doc was sitting in just a few moments ago "You know Kim would love to hear about this."

"I'll call her when I get home. I am sure this is nothing." Nodding Jason gets comfortable in the chair before he crosses his arms.

Silence fills the tent and as we sit in the tent in the deep silence my mind turns to the little boy on the flyer and how happy he looked.

Silence broken by the doc entering the tent once more he scurries by us and to a computer sitting on another table at the back of the tent "Ok there is good news and news depending on how you take it."

Not looking away from the computer he clicks on a few things on the screen with his mouse "Ok."

Leaning up in my chair I rest my elbows on my knees "The good news is you are a 100% match. Meaning your blood and plasma matches that of the little boy on the flyer. The news is I have put in a call to the FBI and they are on there way right now to get you officially tested and screened."


End file.
